Software programs have been written to run sequentially since the beginning days of software development. Steadily over time, computers have become much more powerful, with more processing power and memory to handle advanced operations. This trend has recently shifted away from ever-increasing single-processor clock rates towards an increase in the number of processors available in a single computer resulting in a corresponding shift away from sequential execution toward parallel execution. Software developers want to take advantage of improvements in computer processing power to enable their software programs to run faster as new hardware is adopted. With parallel hardware, software developers arrange for one or more tasks of a particular software program to be executed in parallel (also referred to as concurrently), so that the same logical operation can utilize many processors at one time to thereby deliver better performance as more processors are added to the computers on which such software runs.